S1E01: Mobian Tracks
Summary "Mobian Tracks" (Japanese title: Rise Up! Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians) is Season 1's first episode, and the first episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with Elise Oriana III's group (Except Allison Oriana who appears in the next episode) making a news report on technology labs being robbed by a mysterious group of criminal ninjas from Japan. Then when they, Tai Kamiya's group, and Seifer Almasy prepare for their next interview at Technology Central, they soon argue about whether or not they should leave or stay for the interview due to Seifer claiming he doesn't want the news equipment to be stolen. Then a group of punks led by Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini appear and threaten to attack them for snooping on their crimes. After splitting up from Tai's group and Seifer, Elise's group retreat into the sewers only to reach a dead end. Just when the punks were gonna kill them, a group of shadowy figures appeared and rescue Elise's group by beating up the punks. Afterwards, the punks retreat and Elise's group were about to give their thanks to their rescuers when they expose themselves as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians, which made Elise's group faint in shock at their appearances. Unknown to them, a group of shadowy villains in a technological screen room saw the whole thing in calm shock. In the sewer lair, Elise's group awaken and then were told by the TMNM's mutant rat masters, Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, of their origin on how they came to be. Cloud and Aerith used to be humans named Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly who run and train a clan in Tokyo, Japan called the Gauntlet Clan. But their rivals, Loki's group have plotted to usurp them and rule the clan through power and Sephiroth wanting Rinoa for himself. After Squall and Rinoa gave birth to their daughter named Yuffie Kisaragi, however, Loki's group frame Squall and Rinoa for attempting murder on the visiting sensei by secretly stabbing two knives on Squall and Rinoa's backs of their shirts to a wall. This results Squall and Rinoa being banished for this wrongdoing and as they leave, Baby Yuffie was abducted by Sephiroth, for he believed he would be a better parent than Squall and Rinoa. Upon arrival in New York, Squall and Rinoa, after becoming broke due to having no luck finding a place to stay and a job, they soon reduce themselves to live in the sewers. Eventually, they find a group of normal animals, two creatures, and a robot, took them in, and raised them as one of their own. During this, the Gauntlet Clan, under Loki's group's leadership, became a crime organization, and Vanitas was already born during this and Yuffie has grown up, believing Sephiroth and Loki's group's lies that her real parents were thieves murdered by a group of mysterious ninjas. Later on, Squall and Rinoa discover a puddle of green ooze called Mutagen in the sewer lair has appeared and covered their animal, creature, and robot friends. After cleaning them, they soon mutated the next morning, with Squall and Rinoa becoming the rats Cloud and Aerith due to their most contact with the rats and the Mobians' contact with Squall and Rinoa. And since then, Cloud and Aerith have trained the TMNM ninjitsu and lived in the sewers, hidden from the outside world. Back in the present after the story, Elise's group decide to trust and believe the TMNM's origin reveal since they were rescued by them. Then, Tai's group, having been looking for Elise's group, arrived and are soon also friends with the TMNM. Meanwhile at the Channel Six building, J. Jonah Jamieson is somewhat concerned for Elise and Tai's groups' disappearance after Seifer explained what happened. Back in the sewer lair, the TMNM and Elise and Tai's groups agree to work together on getting Elise's group a story (While leaving the TMNM out of it) and capture the ninja thieves. In the tech room, the punks report their beat up by the TMNM to their masters, revealed to be Loki's group, but couldn't easily describe the TMNM since they were in the shadows when they encountered each other. After they left, Loki's group then tell Yuffie to go find the TMNM and defeat them, claiming they are her real parents' killers. Back in the sewers, our heroes find evidence in the form of a paper matchbox to Ninja Pizza. Deciding to investigate, they go up to the surface, but upon arrival, they nearly get shot by an angry, yet scared, old woman. Immediately, Elise and Tai's groups buy some hats and trenchcoats for the TMNM and manage to disguise them. Eventually, they reach an area with the name Ninja on the signs and they find Ninja Pizza. While Tai's group and the TMNM enjoy their pizza meal, despite Charmy Bee’s brief complaint that they don't have a pepperoni topping, Elise's group goes to investigate something suspicious about the area. Soon, Elise's group discover Manhattan Security Services and discover that the Gauntlet Clan are indeed the thieves behind the technology robberies. After Elise calls Sora Takenouchi in a phonebooth and told her and the others to meet her and her group at the front of Manhattan Security Services, she soon noticed her group missing. Then she sees them captured by the Gauntlet Soldiers and just when she screamed for help, she, too, got captured. After paying their meal, Tai's group and the TMNM leave Ninja Pizza to find Elise's group. But when they find Elise's purse, Twilight Sparkle's wallet, and Applejack's press pass, they realize Elise's group is kidnapped. They soon find them on the rooftop of an abandoned building and while the TMNM fight the Gauntlet Soldiers, revealed to be robots and the TMNM removing their disguises, Tai's group try to free Elise's group when Yuffie arrives and help them free Elise's group after the TMNM defeat the Gauntlet Soldiers. After Yuffie leaves however, our heroes go after the retreating remaining Gauntlet Soldiers into the top floor of Manhattan Security Services. After spotting Loki's group and Yuffie on a security monitor, our heroes are confused by who they are. Then Loki's group, after sending Yuffie to her room so they can be alone, realize that Squall and Rinoa are alive and the Mobians are theirs. Then they call back the Gauntlet Soldiers to the Jotundrome and flood the building with water to drown our heroes. But thankfully, our heroes quickly escape and got to safety on another rooftop just before the flooded Manhattan Security Services collapsed from the water's flooded pressure. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes present the remains of a Gauntlet Soldier's outfit to Cloud and Aerith, causing them to realize that Loki's group is, indeed, behind all of the recent crimewaves in the city. Then our heroes relax and enjoy a strange, yet good, pizza meal. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 3 (1 by Kent AKA Koala, 1 by Hunter J, and 1 by Myotismon) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Ninja Pizza, Manhattan Security Services, Abandoned Building, and Channel Six Building * Vehicles: Channel Six News Van * The spray paint markings that Ricky AKA Ripper and three punks sprayed on the wall and the man reading the newspaper is the logo of the classic MTV Channel. * Cloud and Aerith do a title drop, and the name TMNM, when they introduce the Mobians to Elise's group. Something very rarely used again after this episode (Mostly they're referred to as "The Mobians" or "The Ninja Mobians"). * At the Ninja Pizza parlor, Tai's group and the TMNM had ordered a whipped cream pizza, a cheese pizza, and a sashimi pizza. Shadow was the one who ordered that last one, as evident when he took a slice in calm eagerness. * Paul AKA Pinstripe makes a rather sexist comment towards Elise's group when he says his boss thinks they should "Stick to reporting fashion shows." * For the entire Season 1, the sound effects in the interior of the Jotundrome come from the 1984 Williams' pinball machine, "Space Shuttle." * During the name introductions for the TMNM, they and Cloud reference Jackie Chan, Hawkeye from Marvel Comics, Legolas from "Lord of the Rings," Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Batman, James Bond, and Bruce Lee. * Upon getting the trenchcoat and hat along with the TMNM, Knuckles uses Humphrey Bogart's famous line, "Here's lookin' at you, kid." * Izzy breaks the Fourth Wall, saying that his line "I'll be back" makes him sound like the Terminator, which it does. * Even Silver broke the Fourth Wall, saying that he loves saying cool lines in a determined tone. * The old woman with the pistol reappears in "Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed" and some Season 3 episodes in the future. * Elise and Tai's groups make a reference to the 1986 Kurt Russell/John Carpenter movie "Big Trouble in Little China" before leaving the sewers with the TMNM. * In the Japanese version of Season 1, the opening song is "Break Up" (From "Digimon Adventure 02") and the ending song is "Keep On" (From "Digimon Adventure 01"). * Also in the Japanese version only, there is a sneak preview to the next episode after the credits where the narrator explains the mini plot, with the exception of the very final episode, and the narrator also announces the episode titles on the title cards in all of the episodes. * Original Japanese version name changes: # Taichi Yagami - Tai Kamiya # Yamato Ishida - Matt Ishida # Koushiro Izumi - Izzy Izumi # Jyou Kido - Joe Kido # Takeru Takaishi-Ishida - TK Takaishi-Ishida # Hikari Yagami - Kari Kamiya # Vamdemon - Myotismon # Archnemon - Arukenimon Goofs * When Seifer tells Elise to get going, his sockhat is colored dark blue instead of black. * As Seifer backed away in fear from the punks, claiming he has a dentist appointment, the Kanji symbol on his sockhat is gone in that shot. * The camera that was left on the ground shifts from being far away from the van to sitting right by Tai's feet when Kent AKA Koala and Paul AKA Pinstripe threaten them. * When Elise and Tai's groups and the TMNM are inside the Ninja Pizzeria, the door is on the corner of the building. Later, when Tai's group and the TMNM are seen coming out, the door is now in the center of the building. * When Tai's group first encounter the TMNM in the sewer lair, TK's blue oval-shaped jewel on his hat is missing when he exclaims "Whoa! And they can talk?" * Elise's watch disappears and reappears from and on her left wrist in different shots during our heroes' evidence search in the sewers. * When Tai's group and the TMNM find Elise's group tied up and gagged on a building's rooftop, in the first shot, Elise's group is gagged with white duct tape, then the remainder of the scene until Tai's group ungagged them to untie them, Elise's group were gagged with white cloths. * In one shot when Sephiroth ordered Yuffie to go to her room, Yuffie's eyes are blue instead of brown. * When Sonic and Shadow reappear in front of a flying electronic ninja star to destroy it, Sonic's eyes are briefly colored from green to blue and then back to green again. * The matchbox paper that Tails picks up reads, "Ninja Pizzeria," but it's referred to everywhere else as "Ninja Pizza" (Excluding the check when Vector holds it up). * During the scene where Loki's group and Yuffie see the TMNM on the screen, Vanitas took his helmet off while he and Loki's group recognized them from their fighting techniques of the Gauntlet Clan. Then in the last shot of that scene when Loki pressed a button to contact the Gauntlet Soldiers in the building to retreat to the Jotundrome, Vanitas is wearing his helmet when he should've already taken it off. Character Appearances Heroes * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Blaze the Cat * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum (Non-speaking cameo) * Cloud Strife * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * E-123 Omega * Eddie (Non-speaking cameo) * Elise Oriana III * Espio the Chameleon * Fluttershy * Froggy * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Lou (Non-speaking cameo) * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rinoa Heartilly (Flashback only) * Rouge the Bat * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Squall Leonhart (Flashback only) * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tikal * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo (Human form) * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Neo Cortex * Hunter J * Koala Kong/Kent Kong (Human form) * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim (Human form) * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim (Human form) * Loki * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini (Human form) * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter (Human form) * Sephiroth * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson (Human form) * Vanitas * Yuffie Kisaragi Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese ** 立ち上がる！ ティーンエイジミュータントニンジャモビアンズ ** Tachi Agaru! Tīn'eiji Myūtanto Ninja Mobianzu ** Rise Up! Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * English ** USA: Mobian Tracks ** UK: Mobian Tracks * Latin America Spanish ** Aumento de los Mobians Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes ** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Castilian Spanish ** Aumento de los Mobians Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes ** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Catalan ** Entrar als Mobians ** Enter the Mobians * French ** Lève-toi Mobians ** Mobians Arise * Canadian French ** Mobians Leve ** Mobians Arise * German ** Mobians, Helden im Halben Fell ** Mobians, Heroes in a Half Fur * Italian ** Mobiani delle Fogne ** Mobians of the Sewers * Portuguese ** Os Mobis Levantam-se ** Mobians Rise Up * Brazilian Portuguese ** Os Mobis Levantam-se ** Mobians Rise Up * Mandarin Chinese ** 升起！ 忍者摇摆少女 ** Shēng Qǐ! Rěnzhě Yáobǎi Shàonǚ ** Rise Up! Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Cantonese Chinese ** 升起！ 忍者搖擺少女 ** Shēng Qǐ! Rěnzhě Yáobǎi Shàonǚ ** Rise Up! Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Korean ** 일어나요! 십대 돌연변이 닌자 모비 사람들 ** Il-eonayo! Sibdae Dol-yeonbyeon-i Ninja Mobi Salamdeul ** Rise Up! Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Danish ** Stigning af Teenagepige Mutante Ninja Mobians ** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Dutch ** Opkomst van de Mobiërs ** Rise of the Mobians * Swedish ** Mobians Uppkomst ** Rise of the Mobians * Icelandic ** Mobians Safna Saman ** Mobians Assemble * Norwegian ** Mobians Monter ** Mobians Assemble * Thai ** ลุกขึ้น! มโบิะนซนินจากลายพันธุ์ ** Luk ̄Khụ̂n! M boians Nincā Klāy Phạnṭhu̒ ** Rise Up! Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Russian ** Вход мобианцев ** Vkhod Mobiantsev ** The Mobians' Entrance * Polish ** Przybycie Nastoletniego Mutanta Ninja Mobians ** The Arrival of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians * Finnish ** Matkustajien Saapuminen ** The Arrival of the Mobians * Hungarian ** Írja be a Mobilokat ** Enter the Mobians * Greek ** Μοβιανσ στη Διάσωση ** Movians sti Diásosi ** Mobians to the Rescue * Hebrew ** המוביונים הצילו את היום ** Hmvbyvnym Htsylv at Hyvm ** The Mobians Save the Day * Arabic ** في سن المراهقة المسخ النينجا موبيين إلى الإنقاذ ** Fi Sini Almurahaqat Almasakh Alnaynaja Mawbiiyn 'iilaa Al'iinqadh ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians to the Rescue Episode Links Previous: N/A Next: S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes Category:Season 1 Episodes